


Detective Kelly

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Basically everyone on the engineering deck, F/F, Kelly-Centric, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: Kelly wasn't stupid, or blind for that matter.Shepard visited the Engineering Deck at least five times everyday and turned into a blushing mess every time she left it.So, putting on her detective hat, it was time to solve the greatest mystery of the Normandy's crew.Who did Shepard have a crush on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! I wrote this quite a long time ago but FINALLY edited it and started finishing it. Each chapter is one character, and shouldn't be very long.

Kelley wasn't stupid.

Now, many said she was, having a cheerful personality did make people think that, but it gets people to open up to her, and, well, since she's on Commander Shepard's ship, the most renowned ship you could get on without working next to the Illusive Man himself, it says a lot about her, that she'll do what it takes to get the job done, and her job is looking after the crew.

That didn't mean she couldn't have fun though. There's no point in doing a job you don't enjoy.

So when she heard the singing of the elevator coming back to the deck, a grin spread across her face at the approaching commander.

"Commander, I had no idea you loved the machines in the Engineering Bay so much!" She grasped her hands in front of her chest, tilting her head in interest.

Shepard blushed, but otherwise maintained her neutral composure. "It's important to be involved on all levels of the ship, and the Normandy's state-of-the-art systems are the best way to make sure we are ready to handle the reaper threat."

This was too easy! She's setting herself up! "Really? I can have Garrus do checks in the Engineering Bay daily if you feel it would take up too much of your time. Unless, it was for a personal reason?" She put emphasis on personal and winked at the end, resulting in a Shepard who seemed to be collapsing into herself with a blush as red as the stripe on her hoodie.

She straightened. "Th-that won't be necessary Chambers, you can continue on with your work." With a sharp turn on her heels she left quickly.

It was going to take some work, but she knew it’d be worth it in the end. It was time for some investigation of her own, she decided. Who did Shepard have such a massive crush on in the Engineering Bay? She got to work on her email and sped through them, a few SOS’s from ships in the system they were in, a few ads that somehow got past the Cerberus filters, and there, she was done.

“EDI, can you let me know if Shepard starts heading to my station while I’m gone?”

“Of course Kelly, and good luck.” She grinned as she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

 

She decided to rule out the unlikely suspects first: Grunt, Jack, and Zaeed.

She didn’t have anything against them, but they seemed to rough and tough for cinnamon roll Shepard. Just based on the Commander’s reactions to her teasing earlier she clearly wouldn’t be used to their types of outright flirting.

No, Shepard was like a hedgehog, prickly on the outside but with a soft and squishy underbelly.

She headed to the Port Cargo and knocked on the side of the entrance before walking in.

“Hiya Grunt! How are you doing today? Splendid ship climate we’re having aren’t we?” The Krogan looked at her and tilted his head.

“What.”

“Aw come on Grunt, we never hang out! Do you hangout with Shepard a lot?” Grunt narrowed his eyes.

“No, she doesn’t come over here unless she wants to fight, says it keeps her on her toes. But that’s rare.” He widened his eyes, “Did you come here to fight? I didn’t take you for the type, you seem like a squishy human.”

“No! Nope I’m good, thanks for the offer though, but I should really get going.” His face fell as she walked out.

“But maybe some day!”

His face turned into what Kelly could only think was the Krogan equivalent of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up is Jack!
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a kudos or comment! Also if there are any errors let me know and I'll fix them right away!


End file.
